Tarde Lluviosa
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Lo que comienza como una simple salida a comprar materiales para un proyecto, termina con Izuku llegando a la casa Uraraka donde conocería a los padres de su amiga, ¿como llegaron a ese desenlace?, pues digamos que una inesperada lluvia les echó una mano con eso y la castaña tendría que mentalizarse para todo el proceso.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. Guao, hacia un tiempo que no subía un One-Shot, es bueno que me diera un ataque de inspiración y en una tarde saliera este con Izuchako como protagonista. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Tarde Lluviosa**_

Hoy es una muy preciosa tarde, está un poco nublado pero aun así las frescas brisas son agradables al tacto, además de que las calles no están tan transitadas y el número de civiles en las calles es muy poco, hoy es una bonita tarde para salir con Deku-kun.

B-Bueno, digo "salir" pero no es una cita, solo estábamos saliendo a comprar unos materiales para un proyecto que debemos hacer por pedido de Midnight-Sensei, algo sobre "Una estatuilla con la forma de nuestro héroe favorito", me parece más una actividad de niños de primaria pero bueno, no tuvimos muchas quejas ya que sería algo sencillo, papel mache y unos cuantos materiales y estaría listo.

Iida-kun, Tsuyu-chan, Deku-kun y yo formamos un equipo y en un principio teníamos planeado hacer a All Might ya que sabíamos que Deku-kun podría hacer una estatuilla de él hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero Deku-kun prefirió que hiciéramos al héroe Ingenium en homenaje al hermano mayor de Iida-kun, me enteré de lo que sucedió con el asesino de héroes hace dos años y supongo que es una manera con la cual Deku-kun quiere complacer a Iida-kun ya que su hermano no podía ejercer como héroe y él nombre Ingenium pasó a mi amigo de lentes.

Me siento feliz de que Deku-kun sea tan amable y sea tan considerado con los demás, es una de las cosas que me gustan de él, hace un año decidí no reprimir más mis sentimientos por él pero aun así no he hecho ningún movimiento, supongo que estoy cómoda manteniéndome como su amiga, aunque en ocasiones me gusta pensar en lo que sucedería si fuéramos algo más.

**-¿Uraraka-chan?, ¿estás escuchando?-**, me preguntó Deku-kun a mi lado despertándome de mis pensamientos y yo me volteé a verle nerviosa y sonrojándome un poco.

Deku-kun lleva una camisa blanca sencilla un poco desabotonada en la zona del cuello y tiene un pantalón oscuro con zapatos del mismo color, un look común y estándar pero de verdad que en mi opinión lo luce muy bien, tiene un aire encantador.

**-D-Disculpa Deku-kun, estaba algo distraída, ¿qué fue lo último que dijiste?-**, le pregunté sonriendo un poco nerviosa ya que estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no le pude escuchar.

Él me sonrió levemente para luego elevar su vista al cielo. **-El reporte del clima dijo que iba a llover, creo que deberíamos resguardarnos bajo algún techo-**, me dijo con calma para luego bajar la vista para verme buscando mi opinión.

**-Es cierto que está un poco nublado, pero creo que no tendremos problemas para llegar hasta los dormitorios, solo nos queda comprar la pintura y listo-**, le dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa y él se mostró pensativo durante unos segundos.

**-Mmm, de acuerdo, supongo que no lloverá hasta un poco más tarde-**, me dijo con calma y yo asentí con la cabeza para que luego siguiéramos nuestro camino hacia la última tienda que teníamos planeado visitar, me daba algo de pena que Deku-kun esté cargando las dos bolsas de materiales pero se ofreció a llevarlas y me daría un poco de vergüenza el rechazar su amabilidad.

Luego seguimos caminando acompañados del silencio mientras que a nuestro alrededor las personas se metían en sus casas o se ubicaban directamente bajo algún techo para refugiarse de la lluvia que todavía no ha empezado supongo que son precavidos.

Me pregunto si Deku-kun pensará que me veo bien, traté de elegir algo casual así que me vestí con una camisa rosada, una chaqueta de cuero café, una falda blanca y unas medias negras además de unas botas hasta las pantorrillas, además una pequeña cartera negra que traje conmigo.

No sé porque en estos momentos tan cruciales no se me ocurre ningún tema de conversación para entablar con él. No son tantas la situaciones en las que podemos estar solos, la mayoría del tiempo Iida-kun o Tsuyu-chan están con nosotros, o también Todoroki-kun que es más cercano a Deku-kun que al resto… la verdad todos son cercanos a Deku-kun, Kirishima es muy buen amigo suyo, Jirou-chan también, también le visto muy amigable con Tokoyami-kun y Shouji-kun, en realidad que él se ha vuelto bastante popular, no solo en nuestra clase, sino en todo Yuuei, claro que el título que le dieron como el más fuerte de Yuuei ayudó a eso.

De cualquier manera quisiera no sentirme tan nerviosa en su presencia y poder hablarle como cuando estamos con Iida-kun y el resto, es como si algo dentro de mí se inquietara al saber que él y yo estamos solos vestidos de forma casual mientras estamos de compras… ¿eso cuenta como una cita?, digo, estamos comprando con propósitos estudiantiles pero aun así eso no quita el hecho de que somos chica y chico saliendo juntos, como amigos, pero aun así eso debería contar como una cita, ¿cierto?.

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua caen sobre mi cabeza captando mi atención y extiendo un poco mi mano para notar que están comenzando a caer gotas de lluvia, veo a mi lado como Deku-kun hace lo mismo que yo y efectivamente estaba comenzando a llover.

**-Uraraka-chan, deberías refugiarte en esa cabina telefónica, deberías haber espacio por lo menos para una persona más-**, me dijo Deku-kun mientras señalaba una pequeña cabina telefónica que estaba desocupada y parecía estar fuera de uso.

**-Pero tú no tendrías donde protegerte de la lluvia, Deku-kun-**, le dije preocupada a mi mejor amigo que se podría resfriar si se quedaba todo empapado por la lluvia.

**-No te preocupes por mí, ve-**, me dijo con una expresión seria preocupado por mí para sujetarme de los hombros y empujarme con cuidado al interior de la cabina donde dejó las bolsas de materiales adentro y cerró quedándose él afuera con la lluvia cayendo con más intensidad en el exterior.

Yo solo pude apoyar mis manos sobre el cristal mientras observaba preocupada como Deku-kun se estaba mojando prácticamente por mi culpa, fue mi idea venir esta tarde a comprar los materiales cuando en realidad pudimos hacerlo mañana, además él me advirtió que tomáramos refugió pero por mí es que nos encontramos en esta situación.

Me siento culpable, si alguien debería mojarse en la lluvia soy yo, no Izuku-kun. Por ello trató de abrir la puerta de la cabina pero Deku-kun me mira con directamente dejándome congelada con esa mirada que me decía: _"Por favor quédate adentro, sería malo que te resfriaras"_.

Me sonrojé al verle de esa manera, tan cautivador con sus hermosos orbes verdes puestos en mí, con su rizado y lindo cabello siendo mojado por la lluvia y húmedo mientras que de sus puntas caían algunas gotas. Además que su camisa blanca se encontraba mojada y se ceñía a su trabajado torso haciéndose un poco trasparente, e-es normal que piense que Deku-kun es sexy, ¿cierto?, cualquier chica diría lo mismo que yo así que no es algo extraño, ¿verdad?, después de todo se ve aún mejor que esos chicos que ponen en las portadas de revistas.

Aquí tengo un título para esta imagen que tengo de Deku-kun: _"Chico gentil y muy amable se expone a la lluvia de manera muy tierna por preocuparse por su pareja"_, b-bueno, lo último lo agregó yo pero puedo permitírmelo ya que mis pensamientos son el único medio por el cual puedo expresarme con libertad sobre Deku-kun, cada cosa que hace me enamora más de él.

Ahora que me fijo la cabina creo que es un poco grande, hasta podrían caber dos personas así que si él se mete no tendrá que resfriarse, con eso en mente le miró con seguridad.

**-Deku-kun, entra conmigo para que no te mojes-**, le pedí yo y él también se pone a estudiar el tamaño de la cabina.

**-N-No creo que sea una gran idea, Uraraka-chan-**, me dijo un poco sonrojado y rascándose una mejilla, no entiendo a qué se refiere pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, te puedes enfermar y lo único que podemos hacer es que entres conmigo.

Ahora que está descuidado abrí la puerta de la cabina tomándole por sorpresa para luego jalarle de un brazo para meterlo aquí adentro conmigo, p-pero hay un pequeño problema, ¡qué digo pequeño, es un gran problema!.

**-E-Estamos un poco apretados-**, me dijo un poco nervioso y yo cerré mis ojos aún más mientras mis mejillas se coloraban todavía más si es posible.

Pues él tiene razón, el espacio aquí es tan reducido que estamos muy cerca del otro, yo estoy casi pegada a su pecho mientras que él por ser más alto tiene un brazo por encima de mí mientras que desvía la mirada en otra dirección.

¡N-No podemos quedarnos así hasta que termina la lluvia!, ¡no aguantaré!, ¡mi corazón no aguantará!, ¡esto es demasiado para mi corazón de adolescente!. Casi puedo sentir su calor corporal que estaba un poco opacado por la fría humedad de la lluvia en su camisa. M-Muy pocas veces puedo tener tan cerca el torso de Deku-kun, solo lo puedo apreciar en los entrenamientos o cuando estamos en la piscina, pero ahora es mucho más comprometedor que todas esas veces.

**-E-Estamos a una hora de los dormitorios, además que con esta lluvia puede que suceda algo más-**, dije yo nerviosa e intentando por todos los medios no levantar mi cabeza para verle directamente a los ojos, si ya se veía Sexy afuera de la cabina, si levanto mi cabeza para verle sin duda quedaré cautivada y puede que haga alguna locura, ¡no estoy preparada para eso aun!.

**-Por desgracia mi casa queda un poco lejos de aquí-**, me dijo Deku-kun y de inmediato y yo tuve un momento de Eureka, fue como si un bombillo se encendiera sobre mi cabeza.

**-¡Podemos ir a mi casa!, no está muy lejos, quizás serian 10 minutos de viaje, además que si saltas entonces llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos, ¡es perfecto!-**, le dije a Izuku con una gran sonrisa y él al escucharme se sonrojó aún más que antes, ¿por qué será?.

**-B-Bueno, supongo que es mejor opción a quedarnos aquí hasta que terminé la lluvia, tendrás que llevar los materiales cubiertos por tu chaqueta para que no se mojen-**, me dijo Deku-kun y yo asentí satisfecha con la cabeza, sin duda era un plan perfecto.

Abrimos la cabina para ambos salir y yo ya tenía las bolsas cubiertas con mi chaqueta, luego Deku-kun me mira rápidamente.

**-Sujétalas bien para que no se caigan mientras te cargo-**, me dijo y yo me quedé quieta… ¿cargarme?... ¿Él d-dijo que iba a cargarme?.

**-Waah!-**, solté yo al ser tomada por sorpresa cuando los brazos de Deku-kun me cargaron de forma nupcial apegándome a su pecho.

Luego su Quirk comenzó a rodearlo y los rayos verdes se hicieron presentes para que luego flexionara las rodillas para después dar un gran salto en el aire.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras que por instinto me pego más a su pecho buscando apoyo mientras que cuido de que las bolsas no se lleguen a caer. Me tomó por sorpresa que me cargara en sus fuertes y confiables brazos, debí de pensarlo detenidamente antes de dar mi plan, pero… no es nada malo. De alguna manera estoy muy cercana a Deku-kun y él me sostiene como si fuera una princesa a la cual quiere resguardar de la lluvia para mantenerla a salvo… Deku-kun es muy genial.

Momento, Deku-kun nos está llevando a mi casa, ni si quiera sé si mis padres están o no, en resumen acabo de invitar a un chico a mi casa… ¡a-acabo de invitar a Deku-kun a mi casa!. N-No puede estar ocurriendo en serio, u-un chico y una chica s-solos en una casa mientras que se está haciendo de noche, ¡a-algo como eso nada más sucede en los mangas Shoujo que me recomiendan Mina-chan y Toru-chan!.

C-Cálmate Ochako, piensa bien, Deku-kun no es de ese tipo de chicos, nada como lo que te estás imaginando va a suceder, solo van a entrar a la casa, se duchan y se cambian la ropa para pasar el tiempo juntos hasta que termine de llover… por alguna razón me siento algo decepcionada con ese desenlace, pero me parece lo mejor, si, nada sucederá con Deku-kun esta noche, y-yo no estoy lista para algo así... n-no todavía.

* * *

Suspiro aliviada al ver como las luces de adentro de mi casa están encendidas, en este momento Deku-kun y yo estamos al frente de la entrada de mi casa, mojados por la lluvia pero por lo menos logramos llegar sin que los materiales se mojaran, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, minutos atrás podía haberme muerto por una hemorragia nasal en esa cabina telefónica si seguía tan pegada a Deku-kun.

**-¿E-Es buena idea que venga a tu casa?-**, me preguntó Deku-kun nervioso e inseguro a mi lado y yo me volteé a verle confundida. **–D-Digo, puedo irme saltando a los dormitorios, con una ducha no debería de enfermarme tanto-**, me dijo sonriendo un poco apenado y yo le miré con alegría.

**-No seas tonto Deku-kun, quédate y cuando se vaya la lluvia nos vamos juntos a los dormitorios, no quiero que vayas solo-**, le dije sonriéndole y él agacha la cabeza mientras se rasca la nuca.

**-P-Pero tus padres no me conocen y no saben que vine, estaría mal por mi parte llegar sin aviso-**, me dijo Deku-kun y yo suspiré un poco, después de todo esa es la clase de chico que es Deku-kun y eso me gusta de él, pero quisiera que no le diera más vueltas al asunto.

**-Pues yo veo esto como una oportunidad para que te conozcan, ¡seguro les vas a caer muy bien!-**, le dije sonriéndole para animarle y él se muestra más calmado por lo que dije y me devuelve la sonrisa, me siento un poco extraña por estas líneas… ¿e-esto no es similar a cuando les presentas tu pareja a tus padres?, ¿e-esta es la misma situación?... no somos pareja, ¿pero mis padres lo creerán?.

Me sonrojé mucho ante mis pensamientos y solo me dispuse a tocar el timbre, hoy no tenía las llaves de la casa conmigo así que solo queda esperar a que nos habrán. A los pocos segundos escucho unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta y luego esta se abre para revelar a mi padre que se mostró sorprendido de verme.

**-¿Ochako?-**, preguntó mi papá confundido, supongo que es un poco extraño que aparezca repentinamente cuando está lloviendo. **–¡Ochako hija, me alegra verte!, ¡no esperábamos tu visita, hubieras escrito que vendrías!-**, exclamó mi papá alegre y viniendo a abrazarme con fuerza y una gran sonrisa y yo le respondí divertida.

**-Es que empezó a llover y no podría llegar a los dormitorios, espero que no les moleste-**, le dije y él me liberó del abrazo para luego negar con la cabeza.

**-Tonterías, puedes venir cuando quieras, tu madre está adentro haciendo té-**, me dijo sonriendo para luego girar su cabeza a ver a Deku-kun como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia. **–¡Oh!, ¡tú debes ser Izuku Midoriya!, mi hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti-**, le dijo él a mi mejor amigo y yo me avergoncé un poco mientras me cubría la cara.

**-¡Y-Yo soy amigo de su hija!, ¡u-un placer conocerle!-**, le dijo Deku-kun a mi papá con nervios y un poco sonrojado para luego agachar la cabeza respetuosamente, sus nervios son tan lindos que no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

**-Estábamos haciendo compras para un proyecto y comenzó a llover, así que quisiéramos quedarnos hasta que termine la lluvia-**, le dije a mi papá con una sonrisa y él asintió de forma amigable para ver nuevamente a Deku-kun.

**-Levanta la cabeza Midoriya-san, según sabemos estamos en deuda contigo por salvar tantas veces a Ochako y cuidar de ella en Yuuei-**, le dijo a mi amigo con tranquilidad y yo me avergoncé otra vez, aunque aún así eso era cierto, Deku-kun siempre ha estado apoyándome, ayudándome y salvándome cuando le necesitaba, el ejemplo más claro está en la prueba de admisión donde nos conocimos y él derrotó al cero puntos para protegerme.

**-N-No, está bien, yo también estoy en deuda con Uraraka-chan-**, respondió Deku-kun y mi padre sonrió divertido para que luego entráramos dejando nuestro calzado en la entrada para adentrarnos en la sala.

Llegamos y observo a mi mamá en la cocina preparando un poco de té, Deku-kun mientras tanto se mantiene un poco detrás de mí, debe darle un poco de nervios el entrar a mi casa con mis padres presentes, es un poco tierno eso. Ella al notar nuestra presencia se gira a verme y me sonríe cariñosamente.

**-Hola Ochako, esa una agradable sorpresa tú repentina visita-**, me dijo con amabilidad y gentileza típica de ella para luego enfocar su atención ahora en Deku-kun. **–Por lo visto has traído a Midoriya-san, de verdad es tal cual como en las fotos que he visto en tu teléfono-**, agregó ella viendo a Deku-kun y mi rostro comenzó a arder de vergüenza.

**-¡Mamá!-**, le dije reclamándole para que dejara de avergonzarme frente a Deku-kun, a lo cual mis padres ríen divertidos de mis nervios, yo me volteo a ver a Deku-kun y él sonríe tímidamente mientras se rasca una mejilla con un sonrojo en su rostro, ¿p-pensara que soy rara?.

**-Oh vaya, están empapados, debió ser por la lluvia de afuera-**, dijo mi mamá acercándose a nosotros y si, efectivamente nuestras ropas estaban muy mojadas, en realidad las de Deku-kun más al estar más expuesto a la lluvia.

**-Midoriya-san, deberías ir a tomar una ducha, te prestaré un poco de mi ropa en lo que la tuya se seca-**, le dijo mi papá a Deku-kun con amabilidad y mi amigo se pone un poco nervioso y sacude sus manos al frente de él.

**-¡N-No es necesario, muchas gracias!, d-de verdad no me gustaría abusar de su amabilidad, con resguardarme de la lluvia es más que suficiente-**, respondió Deku-kun sonriendo apenado y yo solo suspiré un poco en conflicto, por un lado adoro ese lado suyo tan humilde y educado, pero a la vez quisiera que aceptara el ofrecimiento ya que debe preocuparse por su salud.

**-Vamos Midoriya-san, no dejaremos que un invitado nuestro se resfríe, no será ningún problema así que insistimos-**, le dijo mi mamá a Deku-kun con gentileza y con ese tono tan generoso que es casi imposible decirle que no, mi mamá debía de tener algún Quirk que le permita convencer a la gente con amabilidad.

**-D-De acuerdo, s-supongo que aceptaré su propuesta-**, aceptó Deku-kun tímidamente mientras que agacha su cabeza respetuosamente hacia mis padres que sonrieron al verle, creo que les está cayendo bien, no me parece extraño, me extrañaría saber que hay alguien a quien no le caiga bien Deku-kun, hasta Bakugou-kun por mucho que lo niegue valora la amistad de él y su espíritu heroico.

Mi papá sonrió alegre por la respuesta de Deku-kun. **-¡Grandioso!, iré a preparar el agua, por el momento dejen sus cosas en la sala-**, nos dijo a nosotros dos que asentimos con las cabezas y fuimos a dejar los materiales en la mesita que está al frente de los sofás de la sala.

Luego Deku-kun y yo nos sentamos en el sofá uno al lado del otro, yo traté de disimular mis nervios al tenerle al lado mío mientras que mi madre estaba aún en la cocina. ¿Por qué se me dificulta estar al lado suyo en estos momentos?, ¿es porque está en mi casa o por qué mi mamá está aquí?, no… es porque así ha sido desde que me empezó a gustar, no puedo actuar con naturalidad con Deku-kun a mi lado.

**-Entonces Midoriya-san, ¿quieres té o café?-**, le preguntó mi mamá a Deku-kun desde la cocina con amabilidad.

**-M-Me gustaría un poco de Té si no es mucha molestia-**, respondió Deku-kun sonriendo un poco nervioso viendo a mi mamá, debe serle un poco extraño ser tratado amablemente en una casa que no es la suya.

Ahora que lo pienso lo normal es que Deku-kun tome café, aunque no lo parezca lo suele tomar seguido y es un poco extraño que prefiera té… ah, ya veo. Lo que sucede es que se percató de que mi mamá ya antes estaba haciendo Té, supongo que no quería darle más trabajo en hacer café entonces eligió de esa manera… ¿por qué eres de esta forma?, ¿hasta en cada pequeño detalle piensas en los demás?, ¿por qué yo sé sobre tus gustos?, ¿acaso lo haces para probar si te conozco lo suficiente?, lo hago, te conozco más de lo que quisiera admitir Deku-kun, he pasado estos tres años contigo viéndote de cerca.

**-Te veo muy callada Ochako, ¿sucede algo?-**, me preguntó mi mamá con intriga y captando mi atención y yo me giré a verle.

**-N-No es nada, solo estoy pensativa-**, le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que siento mis mejillas un poco calientes, estoy demasiado enfocada en Deku-kun, no puedo evitarlo pero aun así debo detenerme, solo me voy a enamorar más, mantén la calma y sigue actuando con normalidad.

**-La lluvia debería ceder en un tiempo, no habrá problema con que se queden hasta ese momento, en Yuuei deben estar esperándolos-**, comentó mi mamá trayendo el té para dárnoslo a nosotros recibiendo un gracias de Deku-kun y de mí.

Deku-kun tomó un trago de su té para luego dejarlo sobre la mesa, luego sus ojos se ampliaron, creo que recordó algo.

**-Es cierto, debo escribirle a Iida-kun y Tsuyu-chan que llegaremos tarde-**, dijo Deku-kun sacando su teléfono de su pantalón para comenzar a escribirles mensajes a nuestros amigos, yo también les escribiría si no tuviera que decirles que lo traje a él a mi casa, de esa manera ambos que saben lo que siento por Deku-kun harán comentarios vergonzosos.

Mi papá llegó nuevamente a la sala captando nuestra atención.

**-Midoriya-san, el agua ya está lista, entra tu primero y deja tu ropa afuera para ponerla a secar-**, le dijo mi papá a Deku-kun a mi lado con una sonrisa, mi amigo peliverde sonrió un poco nervioso mientras se ponía de pie.

**-D-De acuerdo, muchas gracias de verdad por su hospitalidad-**, agradeció educadamente mi lindo Deku-kun para luego seguir a mi padre que le guio al baño… ¿dije "mi Deku-kun"?... Nah, debe ser solo una confusión.

**-Parece ser un gran chico-**, comentó mi madre sentándose a mi lado mientras ambas veíamos el pasillo por el cual se fue Deku-kun y por el cual llegó de nuevo mi papá que se sentó a mi otro lado en el sofá.

**-L-Lo es Mamá, Deku-kun es increíble-**, dije yo sin despegar la vista del lugar por el cual se fue Deku-kun, estoy seguro de que mi mamá y mi papá ya se dieron cuenta en estos pocos minutos la clase de chico que él es, estoy segura de que les agrada.

**-No esperaba que fuera más alto de lo que parecía en televisión durante los festivales deportivos-**, dijo esta vez mi papá y mi mamá asintió coincidiendo con él, ciertamente Deku-kun si se ha hecho mucho más alto, diría que está a la misma altura que Iida-kun, ahora es un poco más alto que Todoroki-kun y Bakugou-kun, lo cual enoja a mi temperamental y competitivo compañero rubio.

**-También es una sorpresa de que hubieras traído al chico del cual tanto nos has hablado-**, dijo mi mamá sonriéndome con un poco de complicidad que me puso nerviosa y agaché la cabeza un poco apenada de que ella me dijera eso.

Es cierto que quizás les he hablado mucho de Deku-kun cuando conversábamos por teléfono, la verdad no era mi intención, solo me salía naturalmente cuando me preguntaban cómo fue mi día. Aunque la verdad no creo que sea mucho decirles de las cosas que ha hecho, los comentarios divertidos que en ocasiones hace o lo lindo que se ve cuando se avergüenza… creo que hablo de cosas que la verdad no debería decirle a mi padres, tengo que tener más cuidado.

**-P-Por favor no digan nada de esto frente a él-**, les pedí a los dos autores de mis días que me habían dado la vida, pues ellos dos son seguramente las personas que más vergüenza me hagan pasar frente a Deku-kun, superando a Mina-chan y a Tokage-san que cada vez que pueden tratan de orillarme a que me confiese a Deku-kun, mis padres por muy amables que sean son armas de doble filo, sin notarlo dirán algo sobre mí que provoque que quiera ser tragada por la tierra para que Deku-kun no me mire.

**-Recuerda que por mucho que tengas novio sigues siendo mi pequeña Ochako-**, me dijo mi papá con severidad y yo sentí que los colores subían a mi rostro volviéndolo rojo mientras me sorprendía por las palabras de mi papa… ¿¡N-N-NOVIO!?.

**-¡Papá!, ¡D-Deku-kun no es mi novio!-**, le dije a mi padre llena de nervios y agitando mis manos al frente mío, ¡ya quisiera!, de verdad que me avergüenza que p-piensen que somos pareja pero eso no hace que se vuelva realidad, ¿me gustaría ser novia de Deku-kun?... s-si.

**-¿Ah no?-**, dijo mi papá mostrándose un poco sorprendido por lo que dije al igual que mi mamá, ¿a-acaso es que nos vemos como una pareja?, e-entonces soy feliz.

**-Lo siento hija, supusimos que eran pareja ya que se veían tan bien junto al otro-**, me dijo mi mamá con una pequeña sonrisa disculpándose un poco apenada.

**-¿P-Por qué dicen eso?-**, les pregunté sonriendo nerviosa y temblorosa ya que todavía no pasaba los nervios al tan solo imaginar que las demás personas piensan que somos pareja, quizás en el mejor de los casos eso provoque que de verdad nos volvamos una… e-eso suena muy bien para ser verdad.

Ante mi pregunta mi mamá se llevó una mano a una mejilla con serenidad. **-Él se sonrojaba y desviaba la vista cuando tú te girabas a verle, además tú también te pones nerviosa y tímida al tan solo estar a su lado, que lindos son-**, me dijo mi madre y yo agaché la cabeza sonrojada y avergonzada por las palabras de mi madre, al parecer soy muy obvia.

**-P-Por el momento solo somos buenos amigos, no somos novios o algo por el estilo-**, le respondí apretando un poco mis manos sobre mi regazo, me irrita un poco pensar que luego de todo este tiempo juntos sigamos siendo solo amigos, ¿estoy de verdad conforme con ser solo eso?.

**-Entonces por el momento solo son amigos, ¿eh?, es bueno ver que tienes iniciativa para ser más cercanos-**, me dijo mi mamá con una inocente sonrisa y dándome una mirada de "buen trabajo" o "esa es mi hija".

**-Pero recuerda que no quiero nietos hasta después del matrimonio-**, agregó mi papá en un tono bromista y colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza, ese último comentario suyo hizo que abriera los ojos impactada.

**-¡Ya paren!-**, chillé avergonzada y seguramente rojísima por los nervios y mis padres sonrieron divertidos, de verdad que no deberían decir comentarios como esos, hacen que a mi mente lleguen distintas fantasías que me atrapan por completo.

Yo embarazada y siendo cuidada por Deku-kun, él atento y cariñoso esperando el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, el momento en que dé a luz y él esté a mi lado animándome, cuando los tenga en sus brazos, cuando él los acueste a dormir o cuando él junto con ellos me den los buenos días… ¿e-es normal quererlo aún más luego de imaginarme todas esas cosas?.

* * *

Mis padres luego de que se cansaron de avergonzarme, comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente de cómo me ha ido últimamente y el motivo por el cual fuimos a comprar materiales, les conté a detalle lo que sucedió y se sintieron conmovidos por la amabilidad de Deku-kun, seguro deben de pensar muy bien de él.

**-D-Disculpen-**, Luego de escuchar la voz de Deku-kun nos giramos a ver el pasillo y en ese preciso momento es donde quedé completamente cautivada.

Allí está Deku-kun recién salido de la ducha con su cabello húmedo con una toalla blanca doblada encima, lleva una camisa azul sencilla y holgada de mi papá que le quedaba un poco grande y mostraba parte de su clavícula y sus pectorales, además lleva un short negro hasta las rodillas.

Es preciosa la vista que tengo al frente, entre más lo veo menos puedo concentrarme en lo que está a mi alrededor, el tiempo parece haberse congelado para darme libertad de ver cada pequeño detalle de su figura. Su complexión ejercitada y esbelta se nota por la ropa ligera, en la superficie de su piel caen algunas gotas que le dan cierto atractivo más… p-provocador, además sus hermosos ojos verdes veían en mi dirección y sus lindas pecosas mejillas estaban un poco coloradas, ¡Deku-kun es muy lindo y a la vez sensual!, ¿¡Eso es posible!?.

Sentí algo bajando de mi nariz, lo tocó con mis dedos y luego los observó y veo rojo… rojo, el líquido es de color rojo… ¡es sangre!. Rápidamente me cubrí la nariz para evitar que mis padres o Deku-kun pudieran ver la prueba de que tuve pensamientos no muy santos, ¿s-soy una pervertida?, s-seguramente cualquier chica hubiera reaccionado así con la vista que tengo yo en este momento… siento que dije al parecido antes.

**-Y-Ya el baño está desocupado-**, nos dijo Deku-kun tímidamente y secándose el cabello con la toalla blanca sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el movimiento de su fuerte y tonificado brazo denote sus músculos ante ese simple movimiento… ¡d-detente Ochako!, ¡no seas una pervertida!, ¡deja de fijarte en eso!.

**-Muy bien, ahora deberías ir a bañarte, Ochako-**, me dijo mi mamá a mí con una pequeña sonrisa y yo solo asentí con la cabeza atontada mientras me limpio la nariz para no dejar pruebas que me puedan incriminar de pervertida… ¡n-no soy una pervertida!.

**-C-Cierto, me toca a m-m-mi-**, dije yo sonriendo nerviosa mientras me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar en dirección a Izuku.

Ahora noto algo importante, Deku-kun se quedará a solas con mis padres, ¿estará bien?, ¿es seguro?, no lo creo la verdad, él de por si tiene un encanto único que atrae a las personas pero ese no es el problema aquí, le va a ir de maravilla y mis padres lo van a amar, pero el problema es lo que van a decir ELLOS, seguramente van a comenzar a decirle cosas vergonzosas sobre mí a pesar de que les pedí que no lo hicieran, no, ten más fe en tus padres Ochako, ellos no te avergonzarían con el chico que te gusta.

Paso al lado de Izuku y me giro a verle con seriedad. **-Si te hacen algunas preguntas extrañas no estás obligado a responder, ¿entendiste, Deku-kun?-**, le dije para advertirle de lo que podría suceder, lo que menos quiero es que lo hagan sentir incómodo con sus comentarios y preguntas.

Deku-kun alzó una ceja confundido. **-¿D-De acuerdo?-**, dijo él en respuesta y yo asentí con la cabeza para luego continuar mi camino al baño donde entré cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Una vez adentro me desvestí, coloqué la ropa mojada en la cesta para que mi padre la recogiera y la pusiera a secar, luego me dirigí a la bañera donde sin más dilación me sumergí en ella dejando solo mi cabeza afuera mientras suspiro satisfecha al sentir el agua calientita abrigándome del frío que antes estaba sintiendo.

De verdad fue una gran idea eso de venir a mi casa, de esa forma ni Deku-kun ni yo nos resfriaremos, ambos fuimos cálidamente recibidos, bebimos del té calientito de mamá y ambos nos bañamos para refrescarnos con el agua en la temperatura adecuada.

¡!... ¡D-D-D-Deku-kun y yo nos bañamos en el mismo baño!, ¡y-yo estoy en la bañera donde antes se metió D-Deku-kun!. N-No, cálmate Ochako, e-esta es tu casa, has vivido aquí por muchos años desde que estabas en primaria, te has bañado en este baño tantas veces que hasta es imposible contarlas, n-no hay que montar un espectáculo solo porque otra persona la utilizó, n-no importa realmente que esa persona fuera Deku-kun hace tan solo unos minutos.

¡Arrgghh!, ¿¡Por qué tiene que afectarme tanto!?, s-si tan solo fuera una chica normal no tendría que pensar en cosas como estas. N-No tengo que imaginarme el cuerpo desnudo de Deku-kun mientras se limpia, ¡e-eso es demasiado para mi mente!. S-Siento mi cabeza muy caliente y a punto de explotar, d-de verdad debo calmarme, me puedo llegar a marear por el calor y no quiero que Deku-kun se entere de que me sucedió eso, s-seria vergonzoso.

P-Por ahora solo me concentraré en darme un baño sin pensar en Deku-kun, s-será difícil pero debo hacerlo, de otra manera puede que vuelva a sangrar por la nariz y quedé inconsciente por anemia.

Luego de bañarme, me sequé y me vestí con una camisa verde sencilla y un short rosado hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, normalmente utilizaría una camisa de tirantes y un mini short deportivo para estar más cómoda, p-pero no quiero mostrar tanta piel cuando Deku-kun está en la casa, puede pensar que soy una pervertida al andar de esa manera tan ligera, ¿cierto?.

Mientras salgo del baño con la toalla alrededor de mi cuello, llego a la sala donde me encuentro a mis padres hablando jovialmente con Deku-kun que ya no parece tan incómodo ni tímido como al principio. Me gusta ver como se llevan tan bien, es bueno ver a mis padres que tanto quiero hablando de esa manera con el chico que me gusta, aunque me pregunto de qué temas han hablado en lo que yo no estuve.

**-Y-Ya terminé-**, dije con una pequeña sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas captando la atención de los tres que se voltearon a verme, allí mi mirada solo se pone en Deku-kun con timidez y noto como él se sonroja y desvía la mirada nervioso, ¿le da vergüenza verme?, ¿por qué?, ¿mi ropa es muy reveladora?, no, debe ser por otra cosa.

**-Ahora que ya se bañaron, es hora de que empiece a hacer la cena-**, dijo mi mamá gentilmente levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a la cocina mientras que mi papá encendía el televisor de la sala.

**-S-Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría ayudarla en lo posible-**, le dijo Deku-kun a mi madre sonriendo tímidamente, cosa que causó un poco de sorpresa en mis padres y en mí.

**-No tienes que hacerlo Midoriya-san, eres nuestro invitado-**, le dijo mi mamá a mi mejor amigo con amabilidad pero seguramente aun así agradece el ofrecimiento de él.

**-Me sentiría mal si por lo menos no ayudo en algo, quiero retribuir aunque sea un poco la hospitalidad que me han dado-**, respondió Deku-kun sonriendo alegre y levantándose del sofá con seguridad, cuando él habla de esa manera tan… tan firme y amable me hace solo admirarlo más.

Mi mamá sonrió divertida por la insistencia de mi amigo y entonces asintió.** –De acuerdo Midoriya-san, por favor ayúdame a cortar los vegetales-**, le pidió mi madre a Deku-kun que asintió contento de poder ayudar y se fue a la cocina junto a ella para comenzar a ayudarle.

Yo me sentí feliz de esta clase de dinámica entre ellos y me fui a sentar junto a mi padre para ver televisión, yo ayudaré a poner la mesa para cuando la cena ya esté lista, no puedo hacerle pensar a Deku-kun que yo no ayudo en casa, debo de demostrarle lo útil que soy, ayudaría en la cocina con ellos pero no es que hubiera mucho espacio y yo solo sería un estorbo.

Mi papá y yo conversamos mientras vemos televisión mientras que mi mamá y Deku-kun están en la cocina preparando la cena, tengo un pequeño presentimiento, ¿el ambiente familiar está completo con Deku-kun?, lo digo ya que lo normal es estar mis padres y yo en la casa, pero con la inclusión de mi mejor amigo el ambiente se sentía más cálido y apacible, honestamente quisiera que todos los días fuera de esta manera.

Yo y Deku-kun preparando la comida juntos mientras que mis padres ven televisión o descansan de su trabajo, o que conversen con la mamá de Deku-kun en la sala mientras él yo hacemos otra cosa para ignorar los posibles comentarios que nos avergonzarán. No sé cómo es posible que todo lo que tenga que ver con Deku-kun sea maravilloso a mis ojos, cada ambiente donde él se encuentra, cada futuro que pienso a su lado, cada acción que pienso que hará, todo me parece maravilloso.

* * *

Después de casi media hora, mi madre avisó que la cena ya estaba lista y que yo comenzara a poner la mesa, a lo cual me levanté del sofá para dirigirme a la mesa y me topo con la sorpresa de que Deku-kun se acerca a mí amigablemente mientras me ofrece cubiertos.

**-Te voy a ayudar a poner la mesa, Uraraka-chan-**, me dijo sonriendo contento y yo me sonrojé al tan solo verle y me alejé un paso.

**-N-No tienes que hacerlo Deku-kun, y-ya tú ayudaste a hacer la cena-**, le dije sonriendo nerviosa y rascándome la nuca mientras le veo a la cara, no quiero que se sienta obligado a ayudar en todo.

**-No tengo problemas en ayudar, quiero ser útil para ustedes-**, me dijo aun sin quitar su linda expresión que solo me hace dócil al frente suyo, lo amo demasiado como para decirle que no, y seguro mis padres se dieron cuenta de eso ya que les escucho reír levemente.

**-D-De acuerdo-**, acepto tímidamente y agachando un poco mi cabeza para que luego ambos comenzáramos a poner la mesa, en algunas ocasiones casi nuestras manos se tocan y eso fue suficiente para que mis nervios aumentaran al estar cerca suyo, ¿s-si nos casamos estas cosas sucederán más seguido?.

Luego tanto mi padre como yo nos sentamos en la mesa y mamá junto con Deku-kun trajeron un Curry tan apetitoso y atractivo a la vista que ya se nos hacia la boca agua por comerlo, cosa que fue rematada por el exquisito olor que desprendía el platillo. Mi mamá no es por presumir pero pienso que tiene unas habilidades culinarias como las de un Chef, además de que he probado comida de Deku-kun antes y debo decir que está igualado con ella, ¡la colaboración entre ellos dos dio nacimiento al Curry perfecto!.

Todos nos sentamos y dimos gracias por la comida y los primeros en probar fuimos mi padre y yo frente a las miradas de los autores del platillo que nos miraban expectantes. Al probarlo ambos ampliamos los ojos de la sorpresa por su asombroso sabor y no pudimos evitar intercalar miradas entre nosotros para luego ver a los creadores que sonreían divertidos.

**-Te dije que les iba a gustar, Midoriya-san-**, le dijo mi mamá a Deku-kun sonriendo divertida y mi amigo asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

**-¡Esto sabe increíble!, ¡ahora tenemos a dos chefs en la casa!-**, exclamó mi papá alegre y yo asentí rápidamente con la cabeza. **–Sin duda hicieron un gran trabajo con esta delicia-**, agregó y mi madre hizo un ademán con su mano para negar humildemente.

**-Midoriya-san me contó de algunas técnicas que utiliza su madre que nos facilitó mucho el trabajo y le dio ese sabor, ella debe de ser una gran cocinera-**, dijo mi mamá mirando a Deku-kun que sonrió tímidamente mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

**-La mayoría de lo que sé de cocina lo aprendí de ella-**, dijo él y yo recuerdo que él lo había mencionado varias veces antes, cuando alguien de nuestra clase le preguntaba por su gran habilidad culinaria él le daba todo el crédito a su madre, aunque creo que él también tiene una gran relevancia a la hora de cocinar ya que se superaba cada vez.

**-¡Jajaja!, sin duda serás de gran ayuda para Ochako, ella es buena cocinando cosas simples pero es algo tonta para las demás cosas, eso lo sacó de mí, ¡Jajaja!-**, le dijo mi papá muy alegre y bromista a Deku-kun que sonrió un poco divertido mientras que yo agacho mi cabeza para cubrir mi rostro con mis manos por la vergüenza.

**-Pero también Ochako tiene sus propios puntos fuertes, puede levantar los muebles con su Quirk para poder limpiar cada rincón difícil, además es muy trabajadora cuando se trata de ordenar la casa-**, le dijo mi mamá a Deku-kun amablemente y yo me sumergí aún más en mi vergüenza por sus palabras, ¡me estaban vendiendo como si fuera un producto de limpieza!, ¡deténganse!.

**-B-Bueno, será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfríe-**, opinó Deku-kun sonriendo y mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo y continuaron comiendo, yo levanté mi cabeza con timidez para continuar comiendo del Curry perfecto.

A los pocos segundos ya mis padres continuaron conversando con Deku-kun y en ocasiones yo me unía a la conversación para aportar en algunos comentarios. Es bueno estar de esta manera, hace tiempo que no comía en la misma mesa que mis padres y es mucho mejor ahora que tengo a Deku-kun a mi lado, por mucha vergüenza que me hagan pasar mis padres eso no quita que quieran lo mejor para mí y por eso quieren darle una buena imagen a Deku-kun, se los agradezco.

* * *

Una vez terminamos de cenar, yo junto con Deku-kun limpiamos los platos y nos percatamos de que había terminado de llover afuera, por lo cual ya había llegado la hora de irnos a Yuuei. Nos cambiamos a nuestras ropas que ya estaban secas y recogimos los materiales que habíamos dejado en la sala.

Ahora nos encontramos él y yo al frente de la puerta de mi casa mientras que mis padres nos estaban viendo para despedirnos.

**-De verdad fue un placer conocerte Midoriya-san, nos alegra ver que Ochako tiene tan buenos amigos en Yuuei-**, le dijo mi papá a Deku-kun amigablemente mientras que mi mamá asentía con la cabeza.

**-Esperamos que puedas venir otro día a cenar, puedes invitar a tu madre para que la conozcamos-**, dijo esta vez mi mamá sonriendo gentilmente hacia Deku-kun que asintió con la cabeza.

**-Seguro, para mí también fue un placer conocerlos, a mi mamá seguramente le va a encantar la idea de venir-**, respondió él tranquilamente para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia. **–Nuevamente gracias por recibirme en su casa y por su hospitalidad, Señor y Señora Uraraka-**, agradeció educadamente y yo no pude evitar sonreír enternecida por esa forma de ser suya, mis padres también sonrieron al igual que yo.

**-Puedes llamarnos tío y tía, Midoriya-san, al fin y al cabo casi somos familia-**, dijo mi papá sonriendo divertido y un poco bromista causando que yo me avergüence mucho y que Deku-kun se sonrojara levemente con timidez… ¡N-No digas esa clase de cosas, Papá!.

**-L-Lo voy a considerar-**, dijo Deku-kun rascándose la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente, ¿eh?, ¿Que va a considerarlo?, ¿Qué va a considerar?, ¿Llamarlos de esa manera tan cercana o que seamos todos una familia?, quisiera de verdad cambiar mi Quirk a uno que pudiera leer la mente.

**-M-Muy bien, nos vamos ya ahora que es muy tarde, les enviaré un mensaje cuando lleguemos a Yuuei, ¡los quiero!-**, les dije a mis padres sonriendo y hablando un poco acelerada para luego tomar de la mano a Deku-kun y llevármelo de allí, ya he tenido suficiente vergüenza por este día y quizás para los siguientes también.

Al estar en la calle me detengo para tomar un poco de aire y suspirar tranquila de que ya estamos a salvo, ya puedo imaginarme los rostros de mis padres divirtiéndose de mi acelerada y nerviosa despedida, lo bueno es que ya por hoy no me avergonzaran frente a Deku-kun.

**-Uh, emm… Uraraka-chan-**, me llamó Deku-kun tímidamente y yo me giré a verle curiosa. **–Y-Ya puedes soltar mi mano-**, me dijo y yo me quedé congelada para bajar la mirada hacia nuestras manos que seguían juntas y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró en consecuencia.

Le suelto la mano y me cubro la cara avergonzada y con el rostro seguramente rojísimo mientras me siento más liviana y ya dejo de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, veo a través de mis dedos y me percató de que de nuevo estoy flotando por activar mi Quirk por los nervios.

Esto me ha sucedido miles de veces desde que me empezó a gustar Deku-kun, ya hasta me he acostumbrado a que esto suceda en ocasiones cuando estamos solos, lo curioso es que las veces que me sucede cuando no está a mi lado son porque él es el tema de conversación. Mina-chan, Tokage-san o Tsuyu-chan hacen comentarios de Deku-kun que me avergüenza mucho y de nuevo a flotar, o cuando estamos en la piscina y me quedo viendo demasiado tiempo a Deku-kun, de nuevo a flotar… él es el factor común en todas esas situaciones.

Deku-kun me toma de la mano para evitar que me eleve más y me sonríe amablemente. **–Fue buena idea venir a tu casa Uraraka-chan, tus padres son muy buenas personas-**, me dijo él sacudiendo mi corazón ante la calidez de su rasposa mano y yo me controlé para asentir con mi cabeza.

**-Si lo son-**, respondí sonriendo con afecto dirigido a mis padres, me alegra mucho que tanto ellos como Deku-kun se lleven bien, me hace feliz.

**-La calle esta toda llena de charcos, además casi son las 8 de la noche, supongo que de nuevo tendremos que ir a Yuuei mientras te cargo-**, me dijo Deku-kun sonriendo tranquilo mientras me jalaba al suelo para que mis pies se plantaran en tierra de nuevo.

**-D-De acuerdo-**, dije un poco tímida agachando mi cabeza ya que aún me daba vergüenza ser cargada por él a pesar de las muchas veces que ya ha sucedido.

Él me dio las bolsas de los materiales y luego de nuevo me levantó en sus brazos para cargarme como una princesa, y trato en todo lo posible no mostrarme nerviosa pero es un objetivo muy difícil para cumplir. Deku-kun activó su Quirk cubriéndonos de rayos esmeraldas para luego tomar impulso y dar un gran salto con el cual nos elevamos en el aire como si voláramos.

Yo me aferré a su pecho para apoyarme mientras sostengo las bolsas de los materiales que cómpranos. ¿Quién diría que esta tarde terminaría de esta manera solo por una repentina lluvia?, sea como fuese me siento feliz de haberle invitado a mi casa para que mis padres y él pudieran conocerse y llevarse bien, por alguna razón siento que esto fue un gran paso para el futuro, e-el futuro de nosotros dos.

**-Deku-kun-**, dije yo suavemente logrando captar su atención y bajó su cabeza para mirarme con sus hermosos orbes verdes. **–Agradezco que haya llovido-**, le dije sonriendo para luego cerrar mis ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de la brisa junto con la seguridad que me trasmiten los brazos de él.

Le dije eso pero no espero que me responda o algo parecido, solo estoy feliz de que las cosas hayan terminado de esta manera, no fue una mala tarde gracias a la lluvia que me dio la oportunidad de hacer que mis padres conozcan a Izuku.

**-Y-Yo también lo agradezco-**, esas palabras de Deku-kun me tomaron por sorpresa y abrí mis ojos para verle a la cara, pero él miraba al frente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una expresión tímida.

P-Podría ponerme a pensar a profundidad en por qué dijo eso, pero solo con eso estoy contenta y satisfecha y sonreí divertida por lo lindo que es él. Quizás por el momento seamos solo amigos pero puede que más adelante las cosas vayan a cambiar, me esforzaré en que cambien, para que los dos seamos felices y que quizás en otra tarde lluviosa podamos volver a visitar a mis padres.

Por el momento solo me queda disfrutar este momento, pues cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios seguramente Tsuyu-chan y las chicas van a comenzar a interrogarme en lo que sucedió cuando Deku-kun estuvo en mi casa, al parecer mi vergüenza no terminará todavía.

Por favor que llueva de nuevo para evitar llegar a Yuuei, hasta preferiría volver a la cabina con Deku-kun a pesar de que haya una alta probabilidad de que me desmaye por la falta de sangre que perderé por la nariz.

**-¿Uh?-**, dije confundida, al sentir algo en mi cabeza, u-un momento… ¿acaso sentí unas gotas de agua sobre mí?... Oh oh.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como lo ven aquí tuvimos la perspectiva de Ochako, como me agradaba hacerlo con Kyouka pensé que sería entretenido hacerlo con la nerviosa castaña. Que conste y quiero aclarar de que entiendo que el Izuchako sea una pareja muy común como el Amoushipping (Ash x Serena), Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) o Naruhina (Naruto x Hinata), tanto de algo cansa y lo comprendo, a mí me pasa igual, pero es que la maldita inspiración es imparcial y ella decide que cosas escribo y que no, si yo decidiera entonces lloverían historias de Izumo, Izujire o Izuyumi.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
